


Changing Channels Podfic

by Baylor



Category: Criminal Minds, Dark Angel, Psych, Supernatural, The Book of Eli (2010), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, Without a Trace
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Clueless FBI Agents, Demons, Drug Use, Family, Friendship, Gen, Genetics, Ghosts, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hunting, Just wait for it, Mind Games, Podfic, Pre-Series, Road Trips, Serious FBI Agents, Vampires, Werewolves, Winchester Offspring, Zombie Pets, Zombies, post-novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology of Supernatural crossover stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Channels Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox. 
> 
> The first story is pre-series (SPN) and post-novel (The Outsiders). The second story is set after the Season Two Supernatural episode "Folsom Prison Blues" but before Season Three's "Jus in Bello" but is not time-specific for Without A Trace. The third story is set after the Season One Supernatural episode "Devil's Trap" but is not time-specific for Criminal Minds. The fourth story is a retelling of the movie The Book of Eli and is set in the future of Supernatural. The fifth story is an AU and not time-specific for either Supernatural or Dark Angel. The sixth story is not time-specific for either Supernatural or Psych.

One hours, 52 minutes  
104 MB  
[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013122802.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013122807.zip)

Stories:  
[Outside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931948) \- by Baylor  
[An American Werewolf in New York City](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931966) \- by Baylor  
[Redux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932100) \- by Baylor  
[The Key of Solomon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932091) \- by Baylor  
[Prodigal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/932095) \- by Baylor  
[(Fear) The Reaper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/931976) \- by Baylor

Playlist:  
Stay Gold - Stevie Wonder  
Without a Trace theme - Peter Manning Robinson  
Woke Up This Morning - A3  
Now We Are Free - Hans Zimmer  
Growing on Me - The Darkness  
I know You Know (Psych Theme) - The Friendly Indians


End file.
